


Deputy Jane Morgan

by QueenCherry01



Series: Far Cry 5 [2]
Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags/characters soon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCherry01/pseuds/QueenCherry01





	Deputy Jane Morgan

When I first woke up this morning I didn't think I would arresting the infamous cult leader of Eden's Gate, Joseph Seed. I don't anyone would in their right mind. But here I'm now, nearly 3 in the morning, watching some fucked up video as the leftover sheriff department ( myself included ) all sat in the helicopter, traveling over the Henbane River, towards Joseph Seed's 'church'. The ride is silent for the most part, both Hudson and Pratt occupying the front of the helicopter, while the Marshall, Sheriff Whitehorse and I sat in the back. No words are spoken, but even without words, you can feel the smugness that rolls of the Marshall as he reads the warrant. 

"Crossing over the Henbane now," Pratt announcers, flying the helicopter next to the giant statue of the Joseph Seed. "Crazy motherfucker." It's so large that it towers straight into the sky, clouds broken apart by it. God, this man's ego is large.

"We're officially in Peggie country now." I mutter, more to myself than to anyone. Surely the Nation Guard should be here, not just one Marshall and a small police department.

"How much longer?" the Marshall asks, the warrant no longer being read. Sheriff Whitehorse looks over to him. "Just long enough for you to change your mind so we can turn this bird around."

"You want me to ignore a federal warrant, Sheriff?"

"No sir," Sheriff Whitehorse sighs. "I want you to understand the reality of this situation. Joseph Seed, he's not a man to be fucked with."

"We've had run-ins with him before, Marshall. They haven't always gone our way." I say, watching the Marshall as he huffs, displeased with what we have to say.

"Just sometimes ... sometimes, its best to leave well enough alone." Sheriff finishes, the Marshall looking over the warrant again. "Yeah well, we have laws for a reason, Sheriff" the Marshall replays, more arrogant this time. "And Joseph Seed is going to learn that."

And with that, it's settled, even if Sheriff Whitehorse sinks deeper into his seat, obviously displaced with what the Marshall had to say. "Pratt, open a call with dispatch."

"Ten-four." With a flip of a button, Nancy is speaking into our headsets, loud and clear. 

"Earl? Over,"

"We're approaching the compound, Nancy. Over." Sheriff Whitehorse says.

"Roger, Sheriff. Still planning to go through with this? Over." Nancy sounds uncomfortable and nervous, completely opposite to what she was like back down on land. Quiet sure but calm.

"We are - unfortunately - still trying to talk some sense into our friend the Marshall. Over."

The Marshall looks over to me shaking his head and rolling his eyes at Sheriff Whitehorse. I scoff at his childish actions, instead focusing on Sheriff Whitehorse and the conversion.

"Alright ... he's lucky I'm not there. If you get into any trouble you let me know. Over" Nancy laughs, though it sounds forced and - frankly - disturbing.

"Ten-four, over and out." And with that, all connection to the outside world is cut off, gone. Hopefully, in a couple of minutes, Joseph Seed will be arrested and I will be back at home, sleeping in my warm bed. 

Pratt looks over his shoulder for a second, smiling smugly. "Maybe we shoulda brought Nancy along with us instead of the Probie. These Peggies wouldn't fuck with her." 

I sigh. Of course, Pratt would say that, ever the joker and dick of the department.

"Fuck off, Pratt." I chimed back, Pratt still smiling smugly. God, what a fucking idiot. 

"Why do you keep calling them Peggies?" the Marshall butted in. I sighed more. Great, more questions from an idiot.

"Project at Eden's Gate: P. E. G - Peggies, its what the locals call them -" Sheriff Whitehorse answer before I decided to cut in. 

"Before the locals ran away, converted into this fucking cult or were killed."

"Jane," the sheriff Whitehorse warned, the Marshall's face tightening with annoyance. In the front, Pratt waves around a bottle ( God knows what's in it ) as Hudson pushes him away. 

"They started off as sane, even harmless but of course, they went batshit crazy, like any other cult," I said, glancing to Marshall, who looked more annoyed. 

 "Is the sheriff department scared? Of a man?" the Marshall asked, seemingly basking in our uncertainness. 

 "You've never meet Joseph Seed, Marshall. I think you should be scared." And with that I stare out of the window, watching the cult compound arising from the mist. As Pratt lowers the helicopter I'm hit with the feeling of dread and uneasiness, the compound slowly comes into better view; multiple fires burning, seemingly hundreds of crazy cult followers milling around. It looks like a shit hole to be fair.

"Last chance Marshall ..." Sheriff Whitehorse probes, perhaps hoping the Marshall will allow us to get the fuck out of here. Instead, the Marshall nods his head, assuring himself. 

"We're going in." I nearly roll my eyes at the sheer stupidity of this whole situation. You can almost feel Pratt reluctance when he sets down the helicopter, brings us to light for all of the cultist fucks to gather around. 

"Dispatch, you still there?" Sheriff Whitehorse questions into the headset. Nancy answers right away. "Yes, go ahead Sheriff."

You don't hear from us in fifteen minutes send in everybody, call the goddamn National Guard if you have to. Over." At least that sounds vaguely comforting to hear. 

"Yes sir, sheriff. I'll be praying for you." Nancy's voice rips away as all but Pratt remove the headphones, allowing the barring sounds of the helicopter to register in our ears. Sheriff Whitehorse shouts over the noise.

"Now listen up. Three rules: stick close, keep your guns in your holsters and let me," he says, looking over to where the Marshall is. "Do the talking. Got it?"

"Got it." We all answer.

"Alright everyone, stay sharp. Let's go."

 

And with that we pile out of the helicopter, Pratt staying behind. Instantly as my feet touch the muddy ground, I know shit's going to go wrong. The cultists are nervous - some even angry - as they follow us to the Church, showing off their weapons not in a nice way. Hell, they don't even try to be discrete, some even waving them about, as bible verses spill from the mouths. All in all, the whole fucking place is a nightmare. 

"Sheriff I don't like this," Hudson says, carrying the shotgun in front of her. In comparison, the lone weapon is almost laughable to the size of weaponry the cult has on them right now. 

"Everything's fine, Hudson. Everything's just fine." Sheriff Whitehorse tries to reassure her. 

"We should of waited, the National Guard would of been better than just us," I say walking past more cultist spitting onto the floor in the presence of us. Classy.

"You got something to say, Rookie?" The Marshall snarls. 

"Perhaps you could have brought more support, Marshall, would have made this easier for you." I bit back. We reach the doors of the Church, white paint peeling off them. The Marshall goes to fling the doors open, only stopping when Sheriff Whitehorse stops him.

"Woah Marshal. Now we do this, we do it my way. Quietly. Calmly. You got it?"

Beside me Hudson keeps a lookout, eyes watching the Peggies as Sheriff Whitehorse and the Marshal stand each other down. Unsurprisingly, the Marshal backs down, like a dog being told off. 

"Hudson, on the door. Watch our backs. Don't let any of these people in. Morgan - on me." Sheriff Whitehorse instructs. I nodded my head focusing on the craved writing int the door. Yep, we're fucked. 

"And you -" Sheriff Whitehorse turns to the Marshall. "Just try not to do anything stupid."

The Marshall grins, placing a hand on Sheriff Whitehorse's shoulder. "Relax Sheriff, you're about to get your name in the paper." 

Sheriff Whitehorse might need more than his name in the paper - early retirement.

I look at Hudson eyebrows raised, and she smiles. "You'll be fine." I try smiling but it seems almost a little forced and uncertain. 

 

Sheriff Whitehorse opens the door, and the remainder of song lyrics come to a close as we enter, a new voice, much louder, replacing the empty noise. 

"Something is coming. You can feel it, can't you? That we are creeping toward the edge ... and there will be a reckoning."

We walk slowly - cautiously - at to the altar of the Church, watching as Peggies turn to stare at us. Some are dressed their uniform, while others are dressed in normal clothes. From the corner of my eyes, I see a couple, grasping each other, like we're the bad ones. 

"That's why we started The Project. Because we know what happens next. They will come. They will try to take from us. Take your guns. Take our freedom ... Take our faith!"

We're closer now, able to see Joseph Seed stand on a higher platform, higher than us, like some sick divine being. The light blurs his face, making his expression, even what he looks like a mystery far away. On both sides of the room, the Peggies rise, watching us more closely, forming together like a pack of hungry wolves, looking - seeing for any weakness.

"But we will not let them,"

"Sheriff, c'mon -" the Marshall tries at the same time as the sheriff. "Just hold on Marshall .."

"We will not let their greed or their immorality, or their depravity hurt us anymore! There will be no more suffering!"

His voice shouts even louder as Joseph Seed comes into focus, bare shirted, a rosary warped countless time around his left hand, and to finish it all of, fucking yellow sun-glass. The Marshall stands just beneath Joseph Seed, practically foaming at the mouth. 

"Do not pull the trigger, remain clam .." Sheriff Whitehorse tries to calm the Marshall at the Marshall takes no notice, instead taking the bait from Joseph Seed.

"No, fuck this." The Marshall produces the warrant, practically shoves it into Joseph Seeds bare chest.

"Joseph Seed! I have a warrant issued for your arrest on the suspicion of kidnapping with the intent to harm, intentionally evading law enforcement and multiple other offenses! Now, I want you to step forward and keep your hands where I can see 'em!" 

Joseph Seed raises his stands, gesturing to all three of us. He smiles, completely calm. "Here they are ... the Locusts in our garden ... you see they've come for me." Two Peggies flock forwarded, guns in the open, shielding Joseph Seed. The Peggies behind us start to mumble louder, the creaking of the floorboards signalizing the Peggies standing up.

"They've come to take me away from you. They've come to destroy all that we built." The Peggies start to shout now, becoming louder. I turn to my side, watching as the crowd of Peggies grows larger around Joseph Seed. Things are going to shit faster than I thought.

 

"Hold on!" and "Put your guns down!" are shouted across the room, as the Peggies grow more violent, some pulling at my shirt. The only thing that stops them is ( of course ) Joseph fucking Seed. He walks down from the platform, parting the crowd of Peggies, just like Moses parting the Red Sea. Figures move from behind him, all gathering where Joseph stood, each glazing onto us.

"We knew this moment would come. We have prepared for it." The Peggies calm down, now docile in front of their leader. "Go, go ..." 

And with that, the crowd falls back, turning away and out of the Church, not without eyeing us with hatred. 

"God will not let them take me." Joseph Seed's words ring ominously in the still air.

By the time the Church is empty, Joseph Seed is looking up to the ceiling, hands raised in the air. Behind the shadowy figures are clearer, all of them looking down on us. Two men and two women. 

"I saw when the Lamb opened the First Seal, and I heard as if were the noise of thunder, one of the four beats say, come and see .." Joseph Seed rambled on, clad in the golden light of Eden Gate's cross.

"Step. Forward." the Marshal grinds out, teeth clenched. Joseph Seed lowers his hands, point straight at the Marshal.

" ... and I saw, and behold ..." he turns to Sheriff Whitehorse, still pointing a finger. "It was a white horse ..." 

Finally, he turned to me, his expression changing so suddenly that it was explainable. He lowers his hands, reaching out to me. " ... and Hell followed with him."

"Rookie - cuff this son of a bitch." the Marshal orders, slapping the cuffs in my hands. I step forward, nearer to Joseph Seed. He stares right into my eyes, perhaps even my soul. I can feel my stomach tossing and turning, clenching and then un-clenching. "God will not let you take me."

 

For one moment- one small moment - time stop. I could feel the eyes of these people around me, Sheriff Whitehorse and the Marshall, as well as Joseph Seed and the people behind him. It was as if they were all waiting for the moment, the moment where I would decide the course of history itself. It felt so ... disturbing, so wrong. A part of me felt violated, paralyzed with fear. 

The Marshall shouted, bring me out of my trance, hurrying me to 'cuff that son of a bitch'. I waited for a second, searching for that look in his eyes, wanting to figure it out. There was something wrong - I could feel it, I knew it. 

But I ignored it and did what everyone expected of me. My duty.


End file.
